A display panel commonly used at this stage may be generally divided into a display area for displaying an image and a non-display area for arranging peripheral driving circuits and the like. Pixels distributed in an array in the display area are respectively connected to a driving circuit or the like in the non-display area through a switching element. Generally, each switching element is connected with a scan line and a data line, and the switching element is turned on by receiving a scan signal of the scan line. By receiving a data line of the data line, the pixels are driven to display a certain grayscale, and switching elements of different pixels are connected to different combinations of scan lines and data lines so that each pixel may emit light separately. Currently, the display areas of common display panels are all regular rectangles. Therefore, the number of pixels in each row is the same, and a row of pixels is driven by a scan line at the same time.
However, with the development of display technology and the ever-increasing demands on display screens, it is necessary to adopt an irregular-rectangle special-shaped display screen in some cases, such as a circular display screen applied to an electronic watch, and a full screen adopted to increase the screen-to-body ratio. In this case, the pixels in the special-shaped part of the display area may no longer be arranged in a rectangular array, so the number of pixels in each row is not necessarily the same. Therefore, the loads of the scan lines driving the pixels in different rows are no longer the same, and further the display brightness of the special-shaped area and the display brightness of non special-shaped area are also different when the same scan signal is provided by the scan lines in the special-shaped area and the non special-shaped area. Therefore, the special-shaped display panel has poor display uniformity and unsatisfactory display effect.